Tomahawk
The Tomahawk is a weapon in Call of Duty: Black Ops. It is similar to the Throwing Knife, for it also has a one-hit-kill ability and it has a similar reticule. The Tomahawk's cross-hair is circular with two lines coming out of it. Unlike the throwing knife, the tomahawk always bounces off walls and floors when thrown, making ricochet kills a more likely possibility. It is used in Sticks and Stones as a weapon that resets the victim's score to 0 (known as bankrupting) if hit, and will award the player with 10 points. It costs . In Multiplayer, the Tomahawk takes up the lethal grenade slot. It is heavier than the Throwing Knife in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, ''meaning it will drop a lot quicker than the Throwing Knife, but because is has more weight on the head it can actually be thrown ''farther than a throwing knife. Trivia *The "Bank Shot" medal is awarded to players who kill by bouncing a tomahawk off of one or more surfaces and into an enemy. *It is possible to kill two enemies with the Tomahawk if it skims the backs of the enemies. *This weapon is also used by the player in the beginning of "Rebirth," although Reznov calls it a "hatchet." Instead of being a throwing weapon, this Tomahawk is used in a melee fashion like the knife. *Extra XP is awarded for scoring a headshot with the Tomahawk. *On each side of the head of the Tomahawk, the words "M. Striker" are visibly engraved. *In the Wager Match game mode Sticks and Stones, the Tomahawk gives a lot less points to the player than the Crossbow or Ballistic Knife. This was most likely done for balancing purposes as the Tomahawk bankrupts (or completely erases opponents score) the enemy player, and they did not want people to only use the Tomahawk. *If the Scavenger perk is equipped, the player won't need to pick up the Tomahawk after the player throws it, they can just walk over the fallen enemy's scavenger pack and it will be restocked like all other ammo; if not, the player needs to pick it up from where it hit by pressing the square-button (PS3), the X-button (Xbox 360) the F key (PC) or A-Button (Wii) to restock. *Tomahawks can destroy enemy RC-XDs. *Thrown Tomahawks will glow yellow if the player can pick them up. *The Tomahawk is in the 'Lethal' section, and although not a grenade, benefits from Warlord Pro nonetheless. *Readying the tomahawk (holding down RB on the Xbox 360, and R2 on the PS3) while climbing a ladder allows the player to engage a target at the top of the ladder where he/she would normally be helpless. It is possible to do this with all lethal grenades, but most easily executed with the Tomahawk. *Due to the Tomahawk's ability to bounce it will never stick in a wall or ceiling. *The "Scalper" XP bonus is a reference to the Native American practice of scalping, or slicing off one's scalp. *The Wii version of the game lacks the reticule for the tomahawk and ballistic knife; instead it is replaced with a small circle. This is not present while using a Classic Controller on the Wii, whereas you get the same cross-hairs. *In the Vietnam War, U.S. troops, mainly special forces and rangers, used a tomahawk, much like this one, designed by Peter Lagana, with a spike on the end. *Some character models in multiplayer have an unusable Tomahawk which is sheathed attached to their clothing. *(Confirmed on the PS3) When throwing back a Fragmentation Grenade, and one has a Tomahawk as their Lethal Grenade, you can hear the whooshing of the Tomahawk while the grenade is thrown back, and strangely, it turns into a Fragmentation Grenade in your inventory. However, it is just the icon swapped out and is still a Tomahawk. Gallery File:Sticksandstonestomaaewk.png|A player getting a kill with the Tomahawk in Sticks and Stones. File:Tomahawkfloored.png|The Tomahawk as it appears in-game. Tomahawk,Rebirth.jpg|The Tomahawk in Rebirth. File:Tomahawk_face_shot.jpg|A player killed by a tomahawk. tomahawk game.jpg|icon of the Tomahawk Category:Articles to be expanded